


Not Today

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Not Rushing Into This - A Stony AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: After denying him what he really wants the night before, Steve joins Tony for lunch at work.





	Not Today

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?” Steve inquired, stopping just past the threshold of the impossibly huge, yet sparsely furnished office of the CEO of Stark Industries. His hands were shaking and he was sweating bullets. He’d been a nervous wreck ever since he’d climbed out of Tony’s car the night before, after denying the man what he knew Tony really wanted. He’d been waiting at his desk for this phone call all morning.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Tony, he actually liked him quite a bit. But he wasn’t about to rush headlong into a crazy, intense one night stand that would end with him brokenhearted and Tony adding another notch to his headboard. He wanted more than a one and done kind of relationship. Maybe Tony wasn’t the guy for that, but then again, maybe he was. Sleeping with him on the first date certainly wouldn’t help him figure that out. He was going to make Tony work for it.

“Steve,” Tony smiled, spinning around in his chair. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, Mr. Stark, thank you,” Steve replied, careful to keep his tone neutral.

“Please, call me Tony,” the older man chastised. “Come in and close the door.”

Steve took a couple more steps into the room and closed the office door behind him. He crossed his arms, his head tipped to one side, wondering what exactly Tony had to say that required a closed door.

Tony cleared his throat and rose to his feet. He stepped around the desk and leaned against it, his own arms crossed, imitating Steve, brown eyes meeting blue, the silence in the room deafening.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me today?” Tony asked. “Just the two of us.”

“Isn’t that a little...inappropriate?” Steve murmured. “A private lunch date, just the two of us?”

“I’m the boss,” Tony shrugged. “In case you forgot.”

“I could never forget,” Steve chuckled. “It’s pretty much written just about everywhere I turn.”

“True,” Tony laughed. “So, lunch?”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know -”

“Just lunch, Steve, I promise,” Tony said.

“Alright,” Steve nodded. “I’ll be back at noon?”

“Perfect,” Tony smiled. “Noon it is.”

* * *

Once he was back at his desk, Steve had trouble concentrating on work. All he could think about was his impending lunch date with Tony. He’d heard about the billionaire playboy’s multiple conquests, both male and female. Apparently, he’d run through damn near every person at Stark Industries, leaving broken hearts in his wake. Steve didn’t want to be the next one in line.

At five minutes to twelve, Steve rose to his feet and walked slowly toward the elevators. Just before he reached them, he ducked into the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror for far longer than he should have. Once he had himself somewhat under control, he made his way back to the elevators.

He almost stopped the elevator at least three times on his way up to Tony’s office, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and go with it. He was second-guessing himself every step of the way and he hated it. He wasn’t used to being unsure of anything he did.

Tony’s assistant waved him through, didn’t even get up from her desk, only pointed at the closed office door. Steve smiled at her and opened the door.

Tony was sitting on one of the two couches against the wall, food spread out in front of him on a low table - sandwiches, fruit, cookies, and drinks. “Hey,” he smiled, patting the couch beside him.

Steve crossed the room and purposely sat on the other couch, trying not to smirk at the wounded look on Tony’s face. “Sandwiches, huh?” he said. “Fancy.”

Tony shook his head and huffed in irritation. “I didn’t take you for a guy that cared about fancy, Steve. I figured something simple would be best.”

He found himself surprised at the sentiment, though he quickly pushed it away, reminding himself that it was most likely another ploy to get him to drop his guard, to get him into bed. Steve couldn’t bring himself to trust Tony, not when it came to matters of the heart.

“Look, Steve, for whatever reason, probably deserved, you don’t trust me. Fine. I get it. How about we just enjoy lunch and see where that takes us? I promise to behave myself. For a little while anyway.” Tony picked up a plate and held it out to Steve.

Steve took it, offering up a smile. It turned out to be far more pleasant than he’d expected; Tony was easy to talk to, smart, funny, insanely sarcastic. He made Steve laugh, which was definitely a bonus. He felt his guard dropping.

Two hours after Steve had walked into the room, they were sitting and talking, the ease of being together surprising both of them. Steve didn’t feel like Tony was trying too hard, and Tony, well, he seemed to be at ease, actually seemed to be acting like himself, not some oversexed, overly flirty, cartoonish version of himself.

He liked this Tony.

The intercom on Tony’s desk interrupted a heated discussion about the Mets versus the Yankees, the two of them falling on opposite sides.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Pepper?” Tony answered.

“Your two-thirty appointment is here,” Tony’s long time assistant replied. “Dr. Banner?”

“Thank you, Pepper, I’ll be right with him.” Tony rose to his feet with a heavy sigh. “Back to reality, I guess.”

Steve followed suit, offering up a smile as he headed for the door. “This was nice, Tony, really nice. Thank you.”

Tony stood beside him, one shoulder on the door, one hand on the doorknob, the other resting lightly on the center of Steve’s chest. “I’m really glad you agreed to lunch. Maybe we could continue this later? At my place?”

Steve leaned over Tony, curled an arm his waist, ducked his head, and pressed a lingering kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Not today,” Steve murmured. He opened the door and hurried through the outer office, past Pepper and Dr. Banner, practically sprinting to the elevators, refusing to look over his shoulder at Tony.

If he did, he might just turn back.  



End file.
